Fenêtre sur cours
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: SS/HG. Recueil de drabbles écrits pour HP100. Un coup d’œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités.
1. Le nez en l'air, les pieds sur terre

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie

Rating : T (ou bien M ?)

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

A propos du titre : hommage à Hitchcock et à son formidable « Fenêtre sur cour » ; on ne se refait pas !

Notes de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrits pour la communauté HP100 ; un drabble par défi (soit un drabble par semaine)

Pourquoi ce pairing ? Aucune idée, mais je le trouve sympa. Sans compter que ça me change des Sang-Pur.

Défi : Accident

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le nez en l'air, les pieds sur terre**

Tant de choses arrivent par accident !

Beaucoup pourraient être évitées. Peu le sont.

De l'avis de tous, la rencontre fracassante entre le sinistre professeur de DCFM et la préfète modèle de Gryffondor relevait, hélas, de cette dernière catégorie : il aurait suffi que Granger regarde devant elle au lieu de marcher le nez en l'air, entrainant le professeur dans une longue chute dans les escaliers.

Trois cent points en moins pour l'une, dix points de suture pour l'autre, une mise au point entre eux deux dans l'intimité de l'infirmerie.

Quoiqu'on en dise, Hermione savait où elle mettait les pieds.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un deuxième tout de suite !


	2. Contrattaque

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie

Rating : T (ou bien M ?)

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

A propos du titre : hommage à Hitchcock et à son formidable « Fenêtre sur cour » ; on ne se refait pas !

Notes de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrits pour la communauté HP100 ; un drabble par défi (soit un drabble par semaine)

Pourquoi ce pairing ? Aucune idée, mais je le trouve sympa. Sans compter que ça me change des Sang-Pur.

Défi : Contrat

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Contr(at)taque**

« Nous avions un accord !

- Vraiment ?

- Vous deviez me laisser patrouiller avec Malfoy si je fermais les yeux sur vos abus envers Harry et Ron.

- Plait-il ?

- Comment appeler autrement votre attitude mesquine envers ces deux empotés ?

- N'essayez pas de me flatter...

- Je ne tombe pas si bas, moi...

- Tenez votre langue Granger !

- Tenez vos engagements professeur !

- Depuis quand suis-je un homme de parole ?

- Vous violez notre pacte !

- Vous préféreriez que ce soit vous ?

- Mmmmm... Je signe où ? »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Vos premières impressions ?

La suite le weekend prochain. Bonne semaine !


	3. La vie comme une boite de chocolat

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

A propos du titre : hommage à Hitchcock et à son formidable « Fenêtre sur cour » ; on ne se refait pas !

Hommage au chef d'œuvre de Robert Zemeckis, « Forrest Gump », où le héros se plait à répéter : « Maman disait toujours : La vie, c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. »

Notes de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrits pour la communauté HP100 ; un drabble par défi (soit un drabble par semaine)

Pourquoi ce pairing ? Aucune idée, mais je le trouve sympa. Sans compter que ça me change des Sang-Pur.

Défi : Chocolat

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19 et CutieSunshine, fidèles parmi les fidèles, pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**La vie, c'est comme une boite de chocolats**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça Granger ? », siffle-t-il d'une voix mauvaise en jetant un regard noir à la boite enrubannée qu'elle lui tend avec un grand sourire.

Ne peut-elle pas le laisser tranquille ? Il tente de l'ignorer mais la voir sourire d'un air aussi niaiseux l'inquiète et c'est tout juste s'il ne lui arrache pas la boite des mains.

Du chocolat.

« Vous voulez me corrompre ? Me faire grossir ? M'empoisonner ? »

Elle a une moue gourmande avant de souffler d'une voix sucrée : « Juste vous donner un petit coup de pouce... »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le second round tout de suite...


	4. L'espion qui l'aimait

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

A propos du titre : hommage à Hitchcock et à son formidable « Fenêtre sur cour » ; on ne se refait pas !

Détournement du titre du dixième James Bond : « L'espion qui m'aimait » (The spy who lover me, 1977, avec Roger Moore)

Notes de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrits pour la communauté HP100 ; un drabble par défi (soit un drabble par semaine)

Pourquoi ce pairing ? Aucune idée, mais je le trouve sympa. Sans compter que ça me change des Sang-Pur.

Défi : En catimini

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19 et CutieSunshine, fidèles parmi les fidèles, pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**En catimini : L'espion qui l'aimait**

Severus n'a pas compris tout de suite.

Il aurait dû la voir arriver pourtant avec ses gros sabots : l'accident, le contrat, les chocolats... Petite coquine !

Aussi, profitant de la complicité de la nuit, a-t-il sillonné le château à la recherche de cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond. Façon de parler, parce qu'il tourne effectivement longtemps en rond avant d'oser s'aventurer devant la tour des Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?! »

Il sursaute.

_Granger..._

« J'ai bien cru que vous ne comprendriez jamais... »

Et elle se glisse sous sa cape.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. A menteur, menteur et demi

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

A propos du titre : proverbe bien connu...

Défi : Farces et attrapes

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine et Padminirogue pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A menteur, menteur et demi**

Il en rit encore.

Ah, vraiment, lui faire croire qu'il a donné un « O » à toutes les élèves qui ont couché avec lui alors qu'il vient de noter « E » son dernier devoir, quelle idée géniale ! Pousser le raffinement jusqu'à être tout miel avec ses étudiantes, y compris les plus demeurées, pousser le vice jusqu'à l'être aussi avec les garçons, mouahaha !

Severus en rit encore, c'est dire !

C'était bien trouvé, non ?

Visiblement non. Hermione ne trouve pas ça drôle. Pas du tout. Et bientôt lui non plus.

« Abstinence toute la semaine. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Riez pendant qu'il est encore temps... Hum, désolée.

Un autre tout de suite.


	6. Quelques mots de trop

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Défi : Mépris

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine et Padminirogue pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Quelques mots de trop**

BLAM. La porte s'ouvre d'un coup.

« A quoi jouez-vous ?

- Granger, quelle heureuse surprise ! Qu'est-ce qui-

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Flirter avec vos élèves, avec Chang, Greengrass ou Patil, avec ces gourgandines, là, juste sous mes yeux... C'est bas !

- Et Malfoy, hum ?

- Quoi Malfoy ? Comme toutes les jeunes filles bien sages, je suis attirée par les bad boys... »

Il a un rictus méprisant. Et d'une voix dure :

« Ainsi vous êtes comme les autres... Je suis déçu, je vous croyais différente. »

La porte se ferme d'un coup. BLAM.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alors ? Verdict ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci.

Deux autres la semaine prochaine ! Ciao !


	7. Il pleut sur la ville

Résumé: Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre: romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

A propos du titre: magnifique poème de Verlaine, «Il pleure dans mon cœur comme il pleut sur la ville» (Romance sans paroles, Ariettes oubliées, III)

Défi: Magicobus

Bonne lecture!

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi et Show must go on pour leurs reviews!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Il pleut sur la ville**

La pluie tombe drue sur le trottoir détrempé, luisant sous les halos jaunâtres des réverbères qui peinent à percer la grisaille, lourde et menaçante, qui noie la ville dans une indicible mélancolie.

SPLASH.

Dans un geyser d'eau grise, le Magicobus freine à sa hauteur. Il est donc bel et bien perdu...

Il a l'adresse pourtant. Le plan de la ville aussi. Et même un petit cadeau.

L'essentiel manque cependant : le courage d'aller présenter ses excuses à Hermione pour toutes les horreurs qu'il lui a crachées à la figure avant les vacances. Le courage...

Comme un automate, il monte.

_Courage..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eh oui, la relation entre ces deux là ne peut être uniquement construite sur des sous-entendus grivois!


	8. Le poids des mots, le choc des actions

Résumé: Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre: romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

A propos du titre: détournement du slogan de «Paris Match»: «Le poids des mots, le choc des photos (j'ai longuement cherché un synonyme de «action» qui finisse en «o»... sans succès!)

Défi: Equilibre

Bonne lecture!

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi et Show must go on pour leurs reviews!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le poids des mots, le choc des actions**

En réalité, il ne s'est jamais rien passé.

Elle lui a parlé, lui a pris la main, lui a volé un baiser. Et comme elle persévérait, il l'a repoussée. Fin.

Mais maintenant, il veut se lancer lui aussi. Il ne va quand même pas la laisser prendre toutes les initiatives!

Alors, dès la rentrée, il se jette sur elle avec toute la retenue que les circonstances imposent. «Granger, dans mon bureau immédiatement!» aboie-t-il.

Elle le suit de mauvaise grâce. S'enferme dans un mutisme boudeur. Puis explose en reproches.

Et lui la fait taire d'un baiser.

Egalité.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La suite, la suite! ... Hum, désolée, je m'enflamme! Il faudra attendra la semaine prochaine.

Encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et notamment ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser une review.

Bon weekend.


	9. Songe d'une nuit d'hiver

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : Shakespeare ! Shakespeare !

Défi : Cauchemar

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi et Show must go on pour leurs reviews ! Et désolée pour le retard !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Songe d'une nuit d'hiver**

_Un rêve. _

Leur première nuit. Enfin. Extraordinaire juste par leur complicité. L'appeler par son prénom. L'entendre murmurer le sien. La sentir tremblante entre ses bras. Se sentir frissonner entre les siens.

_Un rêve agité. _

Ses peurs à lui, à elle, à eux. Pour cette première fois. Pour demain matin. Pour les jours qui suivent. Quel avenir pour lui, pour elle, pour eux ? Pour les autres même ?

_Un cauchemar. _

La guerre. Potter. Dumbledore. Voldemort. La guerre encore. Le souvenir de Lily. L'amitié de Weasley. Le regard des autres. La guerre toujours. Cette maudite guerre... Jusqu'à quand ?

_La réalité._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La suite tout de suite !


	10. Mauvaise habitude

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : rien pour une fois...

Défi : Habitude

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi et Show must go on pour leurs reviews ! Et désolée pour le retard !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mauvaise habitude**

Ils ont pris l'habitude de se voir après les cours.

Rien que le mot est un délice. Ce qu'ils font l'est davantage encore.

« Embrasse-moi... Allez, Severus... Rhaaaa ! Tu boudes encore ?!

- Pourquoi avoir laissé Weasley et Potter copier sur toi ? Je vais devoir leur mettre une bonne note maintenant !

- Désolée, l'habitude...

- Tsssk...Tu me prives d'un sacré plaisir !

- Pardon ? Tu as besoin de ces deux abrutis pour être heureux ?! Et moi alors ?!

- Excuse-moi, l'habitude... Rhoooo, allez, arrête de bouder, Hermione... Un petit bisou pour me faire pardonner ?»

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Severus n'a pas l'air trop OOC dans sa manière de parler ? Dans la version de HP100, plusieurs lecteurs m'ont fait la remarque (à juste titre), donc j'ai un peu arrangé ça... J'espère que c'est mieux !

A la semaine prochaine !


	11. De grands projets

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : référence (lointaine) à « De grandes espérances », roman de Charles Dickens écrit en 1860

Défi : Auror

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi, Show must go on, Archea et Ilda pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**De grands projets**

L'avenir. Cette réalité encore incertaine et si fragile rend le mot presque vain.

C'est si bon d'en parler pourtant, de se prendre à espérer que tout ceci sera un jour terminé.

« Alors Granger, que ferez-vous après vos ASPIC ?

- De grandes études professeur.

- Prétentieuse !

- Je sais... Quelque chose d'utile.

- Auror comme tout le monde ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Comme ça je pourrais t'avoir sous la main tout le temps. Emprisonné, enchainé, menotté... Soumis à ma seule volonté.

- Pourquoi attendre ?

- Oui, pourquoi... »

Alors ils profitent du temps présent. Tout simplement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un autre tout de suite.


	12. Les ravages de l'amour

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : RAS

Défi : Effet secondaire

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi, Show must go on, Archea et Ilda pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Les ravages de l'amour**

L'amour les rend beaux.

Si bien que Severus est désormais harcelé par Sybille, Minerva, Narcissa, Nymphadora, Remus, Harry, Ginny, Padma, Pavarti et il en passe.

Si bien qu'Hermione est désormais harcelée par Dean, Justin, Neville, Draco, Remus, Kingsley, Ginny, Colin, Denis et elle en passe.

L'amour les rend beaux. Merlin sait pourtant qu'il y avait du boulot ! Et qu'il reste de la marge...

L'amour les rend aveugles aussi. Par Merlin pourquoi sont-ils constamment harcelés ? La rançon du succès ? Ce n'est pas eux qui s'en plaindraient. Même s'ils sont parfois soulagés de pouvoir s'échapper pour se retrouver !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'espère avoir réussi à vous arracher un sourire ! C'est marrant, mais j'ai fini par m'attacher à ce couple... Comme quoi, tout est possible ! Yes, we can !


	13. Le jeu de l'amour et du hasard

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : comédie en trois actes de Marivaux (1688-1763), représentée pour la première fois en 1730

Défi : Superstition

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi, Show must go on, Archea et Ilda pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le jeu de l'amour et du hasard**

_Eh bien, tu en fais une tête..._

Elle laisse tomber une brassée de gallions.

_C'est donc toi qui as braqué Gringotts !_

Elle se laisse tomber sur une chaise.

_Tu as truqué le match ? Trafiqué les balais des Serpentard ? Payé l'arbitre ? _

Elle laisse tomber !

Et hurle presque : « Heureux au jeu, malheureux en amour ! »

Il est stupéfait. Puis froissé qu'elle doute autant de lui, qu'elle soit si grossièrement irrationnelle, qu'elle se laisse si facilement influencer. Avant de comprendre que c'est avant tout d'elle qu'elle doute.

_Viens là que je conjure le mauvais sort... _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sont-ils pas mignons ?


	14. Elle court, elle court la rumeur

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : ben comme le furet !

Défi : Rumeur

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi, Show must go on, Archea et Ilda pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Elle court, elle court la rumeur**

_Granger flirte avec Malfoy. _

_Snape est attiré par Lupin. _

_Granger fait ménage à trois avec Potter et Weasley. _

_Snape couche avec Trelawney..._

« Trelawney et moi ? Non mais ça va pas d'inventer des trucs pareils ?! Tu as perdu la tête ma parole !

- Oui, pour toi.

- ...

- Allez Severus de mon cœur, plus c'est gros plus les gens y croient !

- Grumpf... OK. Mais alors je peux dire que Firenze et toi vous...

- Niaaaargh... Soit. »

_Snape et Granger sont ensemble_.

« Celle-là c'est pas moi !

- Moi non plus... »

Oups.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Vos impressions s'il-vous-plaît ?

A bientôt pour la suite.


	15. Une peur sans nom et sans visage

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : RAS

Défi : Détraqueur

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi, Show must go on, Archea, Ilda et D.-K pour leurs reviews, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine et Ilda pour leur mise en favoris et Padminirogue, Guignou, Show must go on, Bibimauri et S0leil pour leur alerte !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Une peur sans nom et sans visage**

Les détraqueurs.

Il les craint. Il a tant de mauvais souvenirs, minuscules éclats de sa mémoire épuisée. Il faut dire qu'il n'est plus tout jeune. Oh bien sûr, il n'est pas vieux, mais c'est comme s'il l'était tant le chemin de sa vie est sinueux.

Les détraqueurs.

Elle les craint. Elle a tant de peurs, insaisissables courants de son cœur angoissé. Il faut dire qu'elle est encore si jeune. Pas tant que ça, mais un peu quand même, surtout que sa vie était un long fleuve tranquille jusqu'à présent.

Les détraqueurs ? Désormais tous deux en ont la même horreur.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je ne peux pas écrire des grivoiseries à chaque fois non plus... Le monde sorcier est en guerre, un peu de sérieux par Merlin !


	16. Le reflet dans le miroir de l'âme

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : RAS

Défi : Contact

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi, Show must go on, Archea, Ilda et D.-K pour leurs reviews, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine et Ilda pour leur mise en favoris et Padminirogue, Guignou, Show must go on, Bibimauri et S0leil pour leur alerte !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le reflet dans le miroir de l'âme**

Des yeux noirs, vides et froids. Sans la moindre étincelle de vie. Comme une fenêtre condamnée.

Une fenêtre condamnée qui ouvre sur son âme torturée, presque damnée, et cependant nuancée. Inaccessible à qui se limite aux apparences. Inaccessible à tous en somme. Sauf à elle.

Il aime la regarder. Il la touche des yeux. Il l'enrobe toute entière de son regard. Il suit les traits de son visage, les courbes de son corps, les épis de ses cheveux.

Des fragments. Un tout. Elle.

Et ce contact à distance est presque plus fort que le contact physique de leur corps amoureux.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Non, ne partez pas ! Les prochains sont plus gais, promis ! ...

A la semaine prochaine alors ?


	17. Pieces of them

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : détournement de « Piece of me » de Britney Spears

Défi : Petits bonheurs

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi, Show must go on, Archea, Ilda, D.-K, Justabook et Naima pour leurs reviews, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Ilda, Justabook et Ptitegridou pour leur mise en favoris et Padminirogue, Guignou, Show must go on, Bibimauri, S0leil et Matoche pour leur alerte !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Piece****s of them**

Un lit double. Deux oreillers. Une couverture âprement disputée. Quatre chaussons en vrac sur le tapis. Leurs vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre. Un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais en face d'une tasse de café bien noir. Des miettes de toasts brûlés sur la table. Deux brosses à dent à côté du dentifrice. De longs cheveux bruns, de courts cheveux noirs. Chacun son shampoing. Une seule douche pour deux. Ses petites culottes blanches au milieu de ses caleçons gris. Deux penderies. Son écharpe rouge et or au milieu de ses robes noires. Un tendre baiser avant de se séparer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'aime Britney Spears, j'aime les listes, j'aime les méchants... Et vous continuez à me lire ?! Je vous aime ! Un immense merci.


	18. Matilda

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages de « Harry Potter » appartiennent à J., ceux de « Matilda » à Roal Dahl (certainement un des meilleurs auteurs anglais, pour enfants mais pas seulement, du XXe siècle)

A propos du titre : RAS

Défi : Crossover

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi, Show must go on, Archea, Ilda, D.-K, Justabook et Naima pour leurs reviews, Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Ilda, Justabook et Ptitegridou pour leur mise en favoris et Padminirogue, Guignou, Show must go on, Bibimauri, S0leil et Matoche pour leur alerte !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Matilda**

« Maltilda par ci, Matilda par là ! Grrrrr... Je la hais ! Tous les professeurs n'ont d'yeux que pour elle !

- Moi non.

- N'en rajoute pas ! Je t'ai vu lorgné sur sa tutrice... Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'appelle Mademoiselle Candy que tu dois être tout sucre avec elle ! »

Severus s'abstient de tout commentaire. Mieux vaut faire profil bas face à une Hermione numéro deux pour la première fois de sa vie. Et la dernière. Car Matilda et Mademoiselle Candy disparaissent bientôt de Poudlard.

Jamais les citrouilles n'ont aussi bien poussé que cette année-là.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Oui, Hermione s'est débarrassée des deux intruses et a enseveli les preuves sous le potager... Glauque, n'est-ce pas ?

Bonne semaine !


	19. A califourchon

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : RAS

Défi : Quidditch

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi, Show must go on, Archea, Ilda, D.-K, Justabook et Naima pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A califourchon**

« Rhaaaa... Ils ne pensent vraiment tous qu'à ça !

- ...

- Quidditch par-ci, quidditch par-là ! Monter sur de vulgaires bouts de bois pour tirer et marquer, suant, soufflant, transpirant, à provoquer les contacts, à frissonner lors des corps à corps, à multiplier les va-et-vient, à hurler, à gémir, à soupirer... Jouissif ! Vraiment...

- Une véritable orgie en effet... Tu n'aimes donc pas le sport ? Tu as pourtant beaucoup d'endurance...

- Tu te défends bien aussi... Surtout en attaque !»

Effectivement, pour atteindre le septième ciel, c'est sur un tout autre bâton qu'elle monte à califourchon.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et c'est reparti pour quelques grivoiseries...


	20. Au coeur des ténèbres

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : hommage au roman de Joseph Conrad, « Heart of Darkness » (« Au cœur des ténèbres »)

Défi : Vampire

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi, Show must go on, Archea, Ilda, D.-K, Justabook et Naima pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Au cœur des ténèbres**

Son reflet dans le miroir embué semble irréel. Son visage disparaît. Ne restent que ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit.

A la réflexion, c'est vrai qu'il ressemble à un vampire.

« Tu penses à voix haute... Un vampire... Tu ne crois pas si bien dire : j'ai les crocs ; un peu de sang chaud me revigorera...

- Et un petit tour au pieu ?

- Mmm... Aussi !

- Je vois, tu es complètement mordu de moi ! »

Il sourit. Hors de question cependant qu'il l'emmène dans les ténèbres avec lui. Il y fait beaucoup trop noir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je vous ai eus, n'est-ce pas ? Ça commence sur un ton léger et puis, paf, la dernière phrase vous cueille sans prévenir... Mouahaha. Hum, désolée, c'est pas très gentil.

Enfin, à très bientôt ! (peut-être à mercredi, histoire de fêter Noël, si ma connexion internet n'est pas trop défectueuse...)


	21. A corps et à grands cris

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : détournement de l'expression « à corps et à cris »

Défi : Arrogance

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi, Show must go on, Archea, Ilda, D.-K, Justabook, Naima et Ramdam pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A corps et à grands cris**

« Tu t'es encore disputée avec Malfoy ? Je vais finir par croire qu'il te plait !

- Tu aurais tort. Il m'insupporte ! Quel petit con prétentieux !

- Potter n'est pas mieux...

- Je sais ! Je lui ai d'ailleurs dit ses quatre vérités tout à l'heure !

- Hurlé ses quatre vérités tu veux dire... Tout comme tu as beuglé après Goyle, braillé après Lovegood, rugi après Rusard. Quelle voix ma chère !

- En somme tu trouves que je crie beaucoup ? »

Il murmure pince-sans-rire.

« Oui. Surtout quand je suis très en forme... »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tadam ! Comme promis, un petit extra pour fêter Noël ! Avec de vrais morceaux de grivoiseries dedans...


	22. Méfait à accomplir

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : (peu) inspiré par le mot de passe qui désactive la Carte du maraudeur, « Méfait accompli »

Défi : Carte du maraudeur

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi, Show must go on, Archea, Ilda, D.-K, Justabook, Naima et Ramdam pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Méfait à accomplir**

Convulsivement, il serre le parchemin rapiécé dans sa main.

OK, sur ce coup-là, les Maraudeurs ont eu une idée de génie. N'empêche que Potter Junior est comme son père ; il a bien fait de lui confisquer cette carte.

Il en apprend des vertes et des pas mures... Et frémissant, il se souvient des scènes qu'Hermione lui faisait : c'est donc ainsi qu'elle savait quand il se rendait chez Albus, Sybille ou madame Rosmerta ! Petite intrigante !

Et là, il la voit patrouiller avec Malfoy. Mieux vaut ça qu'avec Weasley. Quoique...

Diantre, elle ne paie rien pour attendre !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Deux autres samedi, comme d'habitude.

En attendant, joyeux Noël à tous !


	23. Gimme more

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : chanson de Britney Spears

Défi : Démonstration

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi, Show must go on, Archea, Ilda, D.-K, Justabook, Naima et Ramdam pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Gimme more**

« Alors, tu as compris ou je recommence ? »

Il a détesté la voir avec Malfoy. Elle a fait exprès. Il le sait. Elle aussi. Au jeu du chat et de la souris, la souris finit toujours par être mangée.

Et à quelle sauce ! Severus a tout donné. Hermione a tout pris.

Elle a hurlé si fort... A réveiller les morts ! Loin de finir six pieds sous terre, elle est montée au septième ciel. Effectivement, Severus la fait crier. Très fort. Elle l'a compris. Toutefois elle veut en être sûre. Car c'est une élève consciencieuse.

« Recommence...»

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et c'est reparti pour quelques sous-entendus grivois...


	24. Bonnes résolutions

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : RAS

Défi : Promesse

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi, Show must go on, Archea, Ilda, D.-K, Justabook, Naima et Ramdam pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bonnes résolutions**

Lui promettre de l'aimer, de la chérir et de la protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare ? Il ne veut pas promettre ce qu'il ne pourra pas tenir. Ce serait trop facile de promettre ; la mort risque de les séparer si tôt...

En revanche, il promet de ne plus finir les paquets de Dragées Surprise. D'en racheter le cas échéant. D'arrêter de retirer intempestivement des points aux Gryffondor. De ne plus noyer son chagrin dans la biéraubeurre de Madame Rosmerta. Ni dans son giron.

...

Faire la liste des bonnes résolutions, n'est-ce pas pire au fond ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je n'ai pas fait exprès, ce drabble a été écrit il ya presque trois mois, mais ça tombe pile poil pour la nouvelle année ! (à quelques jours près)

Bonne année à tous ! A l'année prochaine pour 2 nouveaux drabbles !


	25. Jardin secret

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : roman de Frances H. Burnet paru en 1911, adapté au cinéma en 1993 (avec Maggie Smith !)

Défi : Jardin

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi, Show must go on, Archea, Ilda, D.-K, Justabook, Naima, Ramdam, Ste5871, Lillylabiche et Leniewolf pour leurs reviews !

Désolée pour le retard !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Jardin secret**

Leur jardin secret n'en est pas un à proprement parler.

Il y a l'embarras du choix pourtant : le parc est vaste, les serres nombreuses, la forêt interdite. Et l'automne avec ses couleurs chaudes est si attrayant malgré la rigueur de l'hiver qui commence déjà à poindre qu'ils sortent souvent se promener. Pour revenir les joues rosées et les lèvres glacées.

Mais leur jardin secret est tout autre. Il lui a donné la clef pour y pénétrer. Elle lui a permis de l'effeuiller. Qui irait les chercher ? La Réserve est décidément le meilleur endroit pour se retrouver en secret.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Qui songerait à aller les chercher là en effet ?


	26. Duel au sommier

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : jeu de mot vaseux avec « duel au sommet »

Défi : Duel

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi, Show must go on, Archea, Ilda, D.-K, Justabook, Naima, Ramdam, Ste5871, Lillylabiche et Leniewolf pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Duel au sommier**

« Si !

- Non ! »

Cette dispute stérile dure depuis trop longtemps. Il serait temps d'en finir raisonnablement. Mais aucun des deux ne cédera : question de fierté personnelle. Et de conscience professionnelle : l'éternelle rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Tout comme les deux maisons en arrivent souvent à la bataille rangée, les deux amants en viennent parfois au duel selon les règles de l'art : il sort sa baguette, elle dégaine la sienne, et ils finissent tous deux au lit.

« Tu ne sais même plus pourquoi on se dispute...

- Si !

- Non ! »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A la semaine prochaine, promis !


	27. Prophétie de malheur

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : jeu de mot vaseux avec le proverbe « Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres »

Défi : Prophétie

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi, Show must go on, Archea, Ilda, D.-K, Justabook, Naima, Ramdam, Ste5871, Lillylabiche, Leniewolf et Willedmina pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prophétie de malheur fait le bonheur des autres**

Coincé entre Minerva et Sybille, Severus a parfois du mal à avaler son déjeuner. Si la première est peu loquace, la seconde semble, hélas, mettre un point d'honneur à rétablir l'équilibre, le noyant sous une logorrhée verbale tout simplement hallucinante.

Sans compter qu'à la table des Gryffondors sa chère Hermione discute joyeusement avec ces abrutis de Potter et Weasley...

Et Sybille qui continue de le saouler avec ses prophéties de malheur et son haleine parfumée au xérès bon marché... En même temps, si elle continue à prédire quotidiennement la mort de Potter, il va peut-être finir par la supporter !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Revoici notre cher Severus !

Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard... Promis, je vais faire un effort.


	28. Mon père, ma mère, mes frères et

Résumé : Fenêtre sur cours, un coup d'œil indiscret sur ce qui se trame entre notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée et notre professeur de DCFM adoré dans la salle de classe après les cours... Année 6, voire plus si affinités. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Genre : romance à l'eau de vie un peu piquante

Rating : PG-13, voire T

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.

A propos du titre : extrait de la chanson de Claude François « Si j'avais un marteau »

Défi : Frère et sœur

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tigrou19, CutieSunshine, Padminirogue, Guignou, Cixi, Show must go on, Archea, Ilda, D.-K, Justabook, Naima, Ramdam, Ste5871, Lillylabiche, Leniewolf et Willedmina pour leurs reviews !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mon père, ma mère, mes frères et mes sœurs**

Seuls. Tous les deux.

Oh bien sûr ils pourraient trouver des substituts de frères et sœurs pour étoffer les branches fluettes de leur arbre généalogique. Mais à quoi bon ? Puisque désormais ils sont seuls tous les deux ensemble.

« C'est vrai. Et d'ailleurs je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que nous soyons juste nous deux pour toujours : mon père, ma mère, mes frères et mes sœurs... Oups, c'est idiot, je n'ai plus personne !

- Arrête Severus, je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

- Moi non plus. Mais maintenant, je t'ai _toi_. Alors ça ira... »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A la semaine prochaine !


End file.
